I Wanted a Black Cat
I Wanted a Black Cat is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Elton John as John's Dad * Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * George Layton as Black Cat * Gigi Edgley as White Cat * Tress MacNeille as Spunky * Luke Bryan as Jamie Langston * Mel Blanc as Howard Langston * Olivia Martin as Olivia * Jon Pertwee as King * Ted Moult as Armor King * Joe Ranft as George the Crocodile, Jerry the Hippo, Charlie the Zebra and Peter the Frog * John Noble as Frasenburger the Pig * Matthew Kelly as Chuck the Tiger * Jimmy Weldon as Jelly the Duckling * John Fiedler as Tony the Mouse * Penelope Keith as Celia the Giraffe * Rona Anderson as Mother Squirrel * Dave Foley as Nicholas the Duck * Peter Cullen as Henry the Indian Elephant * Barry Took as Ted the Rhinoceros * Sara Dallin as Mother Rabbit * Helen Adams, Cat Deeley, Jenny Frost, Brian Dowling, Lady Victoria Hervey, Charlotte Hobrough, Philip Oliver, Claire Richards and Tracy Shaw as The Baby Rabbits * Bernard Bresslaw as Josh the Horse * Lorraine Chase as Abigali the Flamingo * Dickie Davies as Don the Penguin * Nigel Hawthorne as Scott the Black Panther * Geoffrey Hughes as Terri the Caterpillar * Roy Kinnear as Terry the Emu * Ian Lavender as Perry the Ant * Peter Hawkins as Kuma * Helen McCrory as Panda * Michael McShane as Giga Bowser * John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima * Brian Drummond as Dr. Claw * Roy Kinnear, Jim Cummings, Casey Kasem, Don Adams, Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, Lionel Stander and John Moschitta, Jr. as M.A.D. Agents * Greg Duffell as Iji-Waruda-san and Rattlesnake Bart * Kenneth Williams, Gyles Brandreth, Bryan Forbes, Gordon Jackson and Henry Kelly as Samurai Agents * Dan Hennessey as The Ringmaster, The Coo-coo Clockmaker, Ricardo, Chameleon, M.A.D Captain and Professor Venom * Derek Nimmo as The Archaeologist * Michael Parkinson as The Prophet * Frank Welker as Presto Change-O, The Lesser Wambini, Dr. Noodleman and Dr. Void * Lance Percival as Greenfinger Imposter * Nosher Powell as Astronaut * Nigel Rees as Jungle Bob * Andrew Sachs as Fast Abdul * Brian Blessed as Luciano * Graham Stark as Dr. Focus * Timothy West as Cruise Director * Billy Connolly as Wild Man of Borneo * Barry McGuigan as Gregor * Don Francks as Macho Miguel and Sven Svenson * Chris Quentin as Dr. Daedalus * Alan Wells as Rick Boulder * Jeri Craden as Dr. Stench * Michael Aspel as Professor Mongul * Melvyn Bragg as LePoof * Michael Brandon as Pierre LeChop * Louis Nye as The Great Wambini, Dr. Dummkopf and Dr. Spectrum * Andy Goldberg as Dr. Null * Robbie Coltrane and Eric Clapton as The Two Troll Sidekicks * Peter Davison as Shredder * Gary Owens as National Zoological Park Police Officer Additional voices * Kylie Minogue * Steve Whitmire * Tamara Beckwith * Anne Charleston * Julian Clary * Emma Forbes * Boy George * Audley Harrison * Melinda Messenger * Brendan Minogue * Tara Palmer-Tomkinson * Mark Radcliffe * Marc Riley * Pete Waterman * Shirley Bassey * Lionel Bart * Max Bygraves * Britt Ekland * John Inman * Lesley Joseph * Barbera Knox * John Mills - Smithsonian guard #1 * Jimmy Tarbuck - National Zoo police officer #1 * Anthea Turner * Bruce Forsyth * Keith Allen * Ron Atkinson * David Baddiel * Jeremy Beadle * George Best * Garry Bushell * Ronnie Corbett * Edwina Currie * Hughie Green * Angela Griffin * Eric Hall * Rolf Harris * Jimmy Hill - Smithsonian guard #2 * Thora Hird * Don Hunt - National Zoo police officer #2 * Gareth Hunt * Jonathan Joseph * Bonnie Langford * Eddie Large * Matt Le Tissier * Linda Lusardi * Clive Mantle - Smithsonian guard #3 * Paul Merson * Ken Morley * Derek Nimmo * Emma Noble * Nicholas Parsons * Matthew Pinsent - Smithsonian guard #4 * Pauline Quirke * Gaby Roslin * Phillip Scofield * David Seaman * Frank Skinner - National Zoo police officer #3 * Peter Stringfellow * Frank Thornton * Ivana Trump * Carol Vorderman * Bob Wilson * Norman Wisdom * Ian Wright * Steve Wright * Nicky Campbell * Vanessa Feltz * Susan George * Ainsley Harriott * Burt Kwouk - National Zoo police officer #4 * Stephen Lewis * Robert Lindsay - Smithsonian guard #5 * Kevin Lloyd * Kenny Lynch * Trevor McDonald * Brian Murphy * Gary Rhodes * Linda Robson * Cindy O'Callaghan * Liz English * Mel Blanc * Casey Kasem * Frank Welker * Jon Pertwee * Patrick Breen * Brian Wilde * David Hyde Pierce - National Zoo police officer #5 * Jimmy Hibbert * David Jason * Brian Trueman * Tim Curry * David Warner * Joe Ranft * Melvyn Hayes * Richard Moll * Lennie Weinrib * George Baker * Sam Jaffe * John Ericson * Edward Asner * Arthur Gould-Porter - National Zoo police officer #6 * Hank Worden * Cyril Delevanti * Dallas McKennon * Robin Williams * Gilbert Gottfried * Jerry Orbach * Val Bettin * Jim Cummings * Chris Sarandon * William Hickey * Edward Ivory * Ken Page * Bob Holt * John Sutherland * Matthew Corbett - National Zoo police officer #7 * Barbara Dickson * Geraldline James * Brenda Longman * Jonathan Ross - National Zoo police officer #8 * Cliff Richard * Russ Abbot * Bobby Davro * Una Stubbs Music Alan Silvestri Songs * That's What Friends are For - Children's Chorus * See the Little Rabbits Sleeping - Joey Lawrence * Have You Seen the Little Ducks - Joey Lawrence * Ride a Cock Horse - Joey Lawrence * 5 Little Ducks - Joey Lawrence * Going to the Zoo - George Layton, Peter Hawkins, Peter Cullen, Joe Ranft, Jon Pertwee and Ted Moult * I Wanted a Black Cat - Children's Chorus Scenes * Oliver, 19-GB and the Kittens meets Black Cat, Spunky, Olivia the White Kitten and the Animals. Trivia * Giga Bowser sounds like Caractacus P. Doom. * Dr. Claw is an evil character, guess as to his arms, gloved hands, face, body and feet is there. Soundtrack * Original soundtrack score composed by Alan Silvestri. Runtime 187 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 3, 1988. Category:Disney Category:Disney animated films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about cats Category:Films about animals Category:Movies Category:Oliver and Company